The present application relates to a mountable unit for biological signal measurement and a biological signal measuring method and is suitable for e.g. a technical field to acquire waves generated and transmitted in a biological body as an electrical signal.
It is becoming apparent that the lowering of the quality or amount (time) of sleep increases the risk of various lifestyle-related diseases, e.g. circulatory diseases such as myocardial infarction and cerebral infarction, and endocrine diseases such as diabetes. Furthermore, extension of rapid eye movement (REM) sleep or the lowering of the density of the REM sleep is strongly suspected as one factor in depression. In this manner, sleep has a relation to many diseases and social problems involved by modern people, and therefore it will be more important in the future to evaluate the quality of sleep.
As a technique for sleep evaluation, a polysomnography test is known. Furthermore, there has been proposed a device for measuring the parameters necessary to evaluate the sleep cycle and the quality of sleep from the heartbeat without measuring the brain waves (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-078139).